Kitty Bath
by nkitty29
Summary: His Amu needs to be cleaned up…Time for a kitty cat bath. Ikuto x Amu .They are older.


I don't own Shugo Chara and never will.

I had this on my computer for a while. I don't remember why I didn't post it. Anyways, random unedited smut or whatever this is.  
**Let's pretend Amu and Ikuto are around the same age. Meaning, she's OLDER. High School Senior.  
**

His Amu needs to be cleaned up…Time for a kitty cat bath. Ikuto x Amu

**Kitty Bath**

* * *

-

"Hmm…"

Ikuto sighed as he lay down on the pink bed. He had just woken up from a little nap. This little nap included a naughty dream with a certain pink haired girl.

The black cat smirked as he recalled his dream. There was quite a lot to remember…her flawless naked body, her sugar kisses, and her lustful moans.

_She was on knees. Her hand grabbed his aching erection._

_Ikuto groaned at the touch. He bit his lips as he watched and felt her pink tongue lick the tip. She continued her little demonstration. The licks were slowly and agonizing for Ikuto. His pleasure only increased when she took him into her mouth completely. She sucked hard._

_His fingers tangled themselves in her pink hair and pushed her down. "A-Amu!"_

The young man felt a tingling feeling break out through his body at the dream. He also felt the tightness of his pants.

Ikuto crawled out of bed and wondered if anyone was home. He had to use the bathroom and have a nice _cold_ shower.

As he headed towards the door something caught his ears.

"_Amu-san, do you want to go out on a date with me tonight?!"_

Ikuto stopped. Curiosity was creeping up on him. The voices outside became louder.

"_No, she'll rather go with me to Utau's concert!"_

The boy twitched as he continued to hear. He went to the balcony.

"_Hinamori-san! Can I walk you to school tomorrow?"_

The blushing teenager was at lost of words. What can she say to a bunch of (horny) rowdy boys? Luckily for her, she didn't have to say anything; a certain prince came to her rescue. And the spying cat wasn't happy about that. In fact, Ikuto was ready to lap off the balcony to claw the boys.

"Ok! That's enough!" Tadase screamed at the crowd of boys. "Go home now or face detention."

"You have no right. It's after school hours."

"You are harassing a guardian. Even after hours, it's still punishable."

Tadase wasn't phase by the angry crowd in respond to his words. Instead, he turned towards the quiet girl. "Amu-chan, you should go inside. We have a test tomorrow. Go and study." He said calmly.

The pink haired girl was grateful. "Thank you Tadase-kun." She smiled and quickly without thinking gave the prince a hug as a sign of her appreciation. Tadase blushed and pushed her inside before the boys attacked.

"Hinamori-san, why not me!"

"No fair!"

Tadase was a peaceful boy, but this was too much. "Go home!"

-

Ikuto narrowed his dark eyes as he recalled her _little_ friendly gesture towards his childhood friend. He twitched with anger. It was safe to say that Ikuto was jealous. He was jealous at Tadase receiving affection from _his_ Amu and those bratty boys, who were they to stare at _his_ Amu.

The young man walked back into the room. The boys outside were already gone. To his surprise, he was greeted by a stripping Amu.

Amu went directly to her room. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to take a soothing bath before hitting the books. When she got upstairs, she was ready to kick out a certain cat. Yet, her room was empty. She was bit disappointed to see Ikuto missing. Though, he was a lone black cat, so it wasn't a big surprise that he left.

The guardian shrugged and began to undress herself. She was not aware of Ikuto's return. She undid her red tie and dropped it in the laundry hamper. She wiggled her way out of her skirt before unbuttoning her blouse.

Did Amu know that her actions were very seductive and sensual? Oh, Ikuto liked it. His pants felt restrained.

"Do you want some help with that?" Amu froze as she undid the second button to her blouse.

_Wait, wasn't Ikuto suppose to be gone?_ She thought to herself as she turned to see him.

Ikuto was smirking and his wicked grin grew. There she was, his Amu, in nothing, but panties and a blouse. Though, he can easily get rid of those items. His deep blue eyes ran up and down her body. It was even better than in his dreams. He loved her smooth, firm legs. He unconsciously licked his lips. Those were the legs he wanted wrapped around him as he thrust into her.

His impure thoughts were interrupted by her squeak.

"Ikuto!" Amu instantly brought her hands up to cover herself. Yet, the other already saw what lay underneath her shirt. Though, Ikuto was upset to have such a lovely view of her cleavage covered.

"Yes?" He purred out as he made his way closer to her. She stepped back and hit the wall.

"What are you doing here?!" She could feel him undressing her with those alluring eyes of his. She would be lying if she said she didn't like it. Her heart was pounding and her knees were getting weak. She felt on fire. She couldn't allow him to win. She had to control herself…if possible.

Ikuto's handsome face was still graced with that mischievous smirk. "Don't you remember? You are helping me by hiding me here."

Amu was turning bright pink as he leaned in. "Th-tha-that's not what I meant." She shuddered as she felt his moist breath against her neck. It caused goosebumps to break out. She turned her head to the side and shut her eyes. She couldn't look at him. His stare was enough to have her begging.

"Ikuto…" She managed to say without shuttering. "Get away." He better get away, before she lost it…and not lose it in anger, but in _something_ _else_.

Ikuto loved the way she squirmed. Her creamy complexion was coloring up. She was getting hot and he knew. She was too easy to turn up. It did help that she was attracted to him, even though, she denied it to herself.

"How can I get away when you are like this?" His was laced with lust. Ikuto placed a hand against the wall for support as he dipped down to kiss her exposed neck.

Amu silently protested against the action. She wanted to push him away yet…this was her dream becoming reality. Oh, how she longed to have him kiss her. His soft lips trailed up leaving butterfly kisses making her hairs stand. He was a fast learner to know what spots made her weak.

Ikuto gently nibbled her ear before whispering. "You need a bath."

His feline traits, his nose, picked up a familiar and unwanted smell. He didn't like that _his_ Amu still had the scent of other men especially Tadase-kun.

"I was…" Amu moved to get away. "…about to take a bath, before this!"

Ikuto darkly chuckled. "So why don't I give you a kitty bath?" He licked her sensitive area on her neck.

As much as she wanted to hold it in, she moaned at the action. The moaning became louder.

She started to slid down the wall as her legs failed to keep her up. He followed along. In a matter of second, they were on the floor. She was lying on the floor with Ikuto on top. She found her hand pinned down by his hand up above her head. She was defenseless and he wouldn't have liked it any other way.

Ikuto pulled down to admire the beauty below him. She was flushed and panting. She was delicious. He felt a sensation rush through his body.

"Ikuto…please-" She didn't finish as he captured those luscious lips of hers into a kiss. The kiss was delayed in her opinion. She was hungry for it as he was. She wanted to take control of their passionate kiss, but was overpowered by him. He explored her mouth making her shuddered with pleasure. She tasted like cherry and chocolate.

Ikuto groaned as her legs made contact with his groin. Her hands found the way to his dark locks. She pulled him closer as they carried on with their hot lip locking.

Amu moaned again. "Iku-to…" He continued to leave kisses and licks on her body.

She felt his hand play with the buttons of her blouse. One by one they came off exposing more of her chest. He managed to push her bra up revealing pert breasts. Oh, she was horny.

He gave them a squeeze and teased them. Ikuto was greedy. He wanted to touch her, to feel her. He moved against her. She was his, only his. His hands pushed away the white cloth as he ran his fingers down her hips. It was a possessive touch after all he was claiming what was his. And she didn't mind.

She was in bliss. She felt his lips on her breast. His tongue licked around her harden nipple slowly, painfully slowly, before giving it a little bite. She shook. He did the same to the other nipple leaving Amu to tremble.

"I'm not done." He teased her. "It's still bath time." Ikuto left a quick kiss on her lips before crawling down. He still licked leaving his taste on her desperate body.

His hands snaked down her body. Amu bit her lip to mute her whimpers.

Ikuto looked up with that prey like stare of his. "Don't do that. I want to hear it." Yes, he wanted to know she was enjoying this. He wanted to hear her desperate cries. He loved the affect he made on her. Just knowing he was the one who got her all worked up.

And he earned his reward when she groaned. His finger lingered over her white lacy panties. But, he wasn't going to pull them down just yet. He rubbed the moist area. Oh, she was wet.

"There's still one more place to clean."

Amu was vulnerable and could only helplessly nod.

Ikuto grinned liking her reply. "But…" He rubbed harder.

"Aaaa…" Amu flinched.

"You have to give me a kitty bath too." His fingers played with the lacy of her garment and tentatively pulled them down.

-

To be continue…or not…depends…or re-written


End file.
